


Cherry Picker

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [4]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Gen, God Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayu pokes around and plays with destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Picker

**Author's Note:**

> For the WIXOSS Flash Bingo: 142 - prompt: Selectors

* * *

Everyone wants to be special.

Everyone wants to be God.

Mayu is no different. The difference is her isolation. With that, she believes she is a god. So long as she controls this space, that's what she is.

How silly is that?

There is no denying, if you watch her, that she has some magic of note. But she is not magical and her destiny is not grand. But she picks the most broken girls, the easiest girls to dance with, to shatter their hopes all over the floor.

It seems that that's all a vengeful ghost can hope for, isn't it?

But she will try to go further, won't she? She will hunt for redemption, for love. She will hunt for an acceptance that she doesn't truly understand.

And she will get all of those things.

A selector, a tortured piece of her fun game, will give them to her.


End file.
